


oh god, now what did i say? let me start over again

by dolliedear



Series: Valentine's Gifts <3 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolliedear/pseuds/dolliedear
Summary: After moving with the Clarington's for his senior year, Sebastian meets Blaine Anderson in the school hallways (and accidentally cracks his phone.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Valentine's Gifts <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104206
Kudos: 6





	oh god, now what did i say? let me start over again

**Author's Note:**

> title from love at first sight by the brobecks  
> for em ! <3 my cat

School had never bugged Sebastian, but it’s definitely not his favorite thing. It was his senior year, and if he’s honest, he had no friends. He just joined the foreign-exchange student program and was rushed frantically from Paris to Ohio, for crying out loud. His parents kept telling him that maybe he could make some friends. His father consistently informed him he would be proud the day Seb brings a girl home. What a joke. He can’t even imagine dating right now. Besides, he’s politely told his parents that he’s gay, multiple times. And every time they interrogate him about he’s dating, he’s said that he’s trying to focus on school, to make being eighteen and single not sound pathetic. He definitely had slept around in Paris, nameless boy after nameless boy.

The first thing that he was greeted with as he enters the common room is stares. He can’t blame them. His style does make him stand out like a sore thumb. All his clothes were designer, looking incredibly expensive. He relished in their stares; he loved the attention.

He kept his head high as he walked and flung flirty smiles at boys and girls, wasn't realizing someone was walking in the opposite direction, looking down at their phone. They clashed together, the stranger’s phone falling on the ground. 

“ _ Merde _ ,“ Seb bit out harshly, immediately leaning down to pick the phone up. “Sorry.” 

He met eyes with the noticeably shorter boy, a charming smile forming on his face.  _ Be nice, mon bébé. Maybe you will be capable of making friends with the students! _ Yeah, thanks, mother.

  
  
  


Most people  _ never _ felt enthusiastic for their first day of school, especially their senior year. They were just thinking, 'I can't wait to get out of this place." But Blaine was not most people. He was beyond delighted for his senior year. He'd heard the exchange student program at Dalton Academy and jumped right on it. It was exhilarating in his opinion, to go to a new school in a completely unfamiliar place. He'd moved in with a family who'd had two sons, an eighteen-year-old who graduated the previous year and the sixteen-year-old who was attending the same school as him. The family was kind enough, and he got along quite well with their children, he still missed his family terribly, though. His mom and dad back in Italy with his brother.

Stepping through the school doors, the first thing in the morning did nothing but heighten his thrilled state. People were staring at him, but he wasn't surprised, it's expected after all. Not only was he unknown but he also not exactly white, his dad’s Filipino traits clear on his face and skin. He felt a tad awkward with their suspicious gazes on him, but he didn't pay much mind. He pulled out his phone to text his mom,  _ bless modern technology _ , and continued walking. Though that which turned out to be a terrible idea since moments later, he crashed straight into someone, his phone ungracefully plummeting to the floor. He looked at the stranger, a bit dazed.

The stranger spoke. Blaine stared up at him. Then, he was being expected to reply. That hurled him out of his daze.

"Huh?  _ Che cosa _ ? Oh—  _ Oh— _ No, it quite alright. Err, really my fault, don't text and walk, y'know?" He chuckled a bit, "Thank you for picking it up and sorry for... not paying attention."

He stuck out his hand, grinning "I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson" 

“Oh, no, you’re fine. I should’ve been paying attention,” Sebastian smiled up at him, his eyes flicking down to Blaine’s hand. He thrust his hand out as well and shook the others', looking back at his rosy face.

"I wasn't paying attention either, so fair is fair," Blaine giggled hysterically.

“Sebastian.”

There was a lengthy pause.

Blaine gazed down at their hands as the stranger— now introduced as  _ ‘Sebastian _ ’— grabbed ahold of his. He smiled a bit.

“That’s, uh, my name. Sebastian. Yeah. Sebastian Smythe.” He stuttered out, seizing his hand and straightening his shirt.

“Sorry.” He laughed gently, his other hand still gripping Blaine’s phone. “Here, sorry.“

Blaine giggled again.

Seb held the phone up in his direction for him to take. His eyes focused on the screen of the device, noticing the cracks on it. Shit. “Uh, was it always like that?”

"Oh, yes. My phone," He grabbed for it, hand pausing, his eyes directed to where Sebastian was looking. He grimaced, "Uhm, no..."

Blaine silently took it out of the boy's nervous hand, properly inspecting it. He turned it on and messed around with the screen and the buttons. It seemed to work fine still, thank god for miracles, and he tried sending a text to his mother. It worked.

"Ah, it's okay," he put on a weak smile. "It still works. Just a few cracks, no big deal, and, to be honest, that's better than not having a phone at all, right?

Sebastian let out a sigh of relief, his eyes looking up at Blaine, “I’m really sorry. I should’ve been paying attention.”

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Seb’s phone dings. He fished it from his pocket, discovering a text from Hunter.  _ Fuck— _ He’d abandoned him at home. It’s only the first day of school and he had already messed up twice. He muttered a curse under his breath.

“Sorry, I— Uh, gotta go. I’ll... talk to you later?” Sebastian regarded his new acquaintance, another embarrassed smile forming on his face.  _ Way to make friends, Seb. You’re so good at this. _

He texted Hunter as he walked away, asking where he was. His goal was to find Hunter and apologize more than he'd attempted over text. His thoughts occupied of ‘ _ Holy shit, I just cracked a really adorable boy’s phone _ ’ and ‘ _ Hunter’s going to murder me. _ ’

Blaine watched as Sebastian left, a giddy smile gracing his face. He made a mental note to seek Sebastian later, maybe during lunch. But now, he had to rush to class before he was late. 


End file.
